


Great Wolf Lodge

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twinks, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Parker and Prestyn Bates enjoy a holiday at the Great Wolf Lodge, but at the end of the day they need a shower - and their tag-along friend interrupts.
Relationships: Parker Bates/Raegan Revord, Prestyn Bates/Raegan Revord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Great Wolf Lodge

The Bates brothers loved The Great Wolf lodge; from the pools, rides and the reception they got from everyone there. Even if it was primarily due to Parker being one of their Junior Chef council with dishes on their kids menu but even before then, they loved it. They never had a bad time at the lodge, it didn’t matter if they went with their parents as a family or with their friends.

Their latest trip to the lodge was one of the later ones, with the Bates brothers being joined by their friend Raegan Revord, from the Big Bang Theory spin off Young Sheldon.

They were inseparable for the trip, running around as a mischievous trio enjoying the various rides and giant plates of shaved ice. The later one turned into an eating competition, won by the junior chef who demolished the competition. Even eating half of his bowl before Prestyn had enjoyed his second spoon full, with Raegan not too far behind the younger Bates.

By the end of the day, their parents were enjoying themselves by the bar with some drinks and dancing while the three youngsters were finally retiring to their hotel room. The sun’s warm orange glow was dipping below the horizon as they stepped inside. Each wet, with matted hair and towels wrapped around their bodies. Parker and Prestyn had droplets of water clinging to their pink skin and a shimmer over their bodies that helped to highlight their toned young forms. Raegan was wrapped tightly in her towel, beneath was her dark one-piece. 

The trio shivered a little from the coldness of the night but were each grinning widely.

In the safety of their room, Parker and Prestyn dropped their towels. Parker was in a light blue pair decorated with pastel pink flowers, while his big brother wore dark blue Tommy Hilfiger's that rested below his v-line.

“We smell like chlorine,” Parker giggled, lifting an arm to his nose then recoiling at the scent. 

“That might just be because you don’t shower…” Prestyn teased.

“I shower more than you do!” The young blond snapped, being the hygienic brother. He turned towards Raegan with a whine. “You tell him! I smell good normally, don’t I?”

“I try not to smell you, Parkie… too much boy stank isn’t good for you,” Raegan giggled. As Prestyn joined her in giggling, the girl’s eyes happened to flicker down to the boys’ crotches and catch something. Immediately she tilted her head up and a redness came across her petite face. Raegan bit her lip, unsure whether to giggle or tell them what was going on in their shorts since neither boy had noticed their own beginning to form semi’s. “U-umm…”

A confused Prestyn watched her, then followed Raegan’s gaze. First to the roof where he found nothing, then back down to his crotch and gasped. He gulped seeing the tent hugged tightly by his and Parker’s wet shorts, perfectly defining their cocks through the fabric. Raegan could see all their pride and glory. For some reason it got a little harder now.

“S-So… what s-should we do…” Raegan blushed, trying to look anywhere but her friend’s tented trunks.

“Uh- w-we should just go shower, right?” Parker blushed as well. He nudged Prestyn, trying to get support. A nice warm shower should remove their issue.

“M-mhm, showers!” Raegan responded, her blush only getting worse as she pictured the Bates brother’s having a shower with those issues. Her mind betrayed her by picturing the two not only with their hands around them, but being inches away from each other. Close enough to kiss. And all it took one one slip of her mind for the picture of Parker and Prestyn to do just that. Work their cocks while kissing with passion no boys their age should have. Humming down each other’s throats and playing with their tongues. She squeaked to herself, “Oh god…!”

“S-sorry!” The boys shouted before they hurried out of the room. The bathroom door closed behind them, leaving Raegan to her dirty thoughts. Thoughts that were growing dirtier with every passing second.

At once the two boys hooked into their shorts then peeled them down their wet bodies. Letting their cocks spring free as their butts pointed at the mirror. While Parker was setting aside two fresh towels on the sink, Prestyn was turning on the hot water allowing the room to fill with the loud pitter patter and flowing steam. Its tendrils curled around their ankles, drawing the boys closer towards the cascading flow. Prestyn got in first, taking a moment for the water to flow over his entire body. Soaking his long, dark hair and naked body. He was glorious shimmering underneath the stream, highlighting his muscles and drawing Parker’s attention to his tiny dark pinkish nipples. 

Prestyn’s body was more mature than his own, with toned definition and stronger biceps. Still smooth all over except for a small path of chest hair between his pecs and his dark blond bush resting above his fully erect six-inches. It was longer and a touch thicker than Parker’s, which came in at around five, with its adorable dark pink tip and fuzzy garden. 

With this not being the first time they had seen each other in this state of issue, Parker simply stepped into the shower with his older brother. Prestyn moved out of the way a little to give them both room under the water without any touching body parts. Parker’s body was nothing shy of handsome and similar in many ways. Only less defined and with lighter nipples. Not to mention a perkier butt that pushed out as he cooked.

“I can’t believe we got hard in front of Raegan…!” Parker hissed as he took the soap to his chest.

“At least we weren’t naked…” Prestyn chuckled awkwardly, as he rinsed his hair.

Parker flashed a small smile as he rubbed his abs. Making them all bubbly. “Yeah… Imagine how red she’d be walking in now!”

“Bet you wouldn’t mind. Saw your eyes on her in the pool,” Prestyn teased, shampooing his hair.

“Wh-what eyes! I dunno what you’re talking about, butt munch!” The younger brother snapped defensively. He turned away while massaging his wet, naked body all over. Sure to clean every inch of himself while his cheeks turned pink.

“Sureeee!” Prestyn responded, fighting a giggle as he closed his eyes and washed the shampoo out. Knowing that his little brother’s eyes had been checking out more of their friends then just Raegan lately.

Muttering under his breath, Parker gave Prestyn a sharp elbow. “You’re such a butt munch…”

“Not my fault that you were checking her out,” Prestyn teased. “You should use those tiny balls of yours and ask her out or something. Not just perv…”

Parker choked on his own breath, “Baby balls!? Ask out!? I just like her as a friend and you know it!”

“Your nuts bro…” Prestyn chuckled with a smirk. He turned around and poked his own balls to prove the size difference. “And bullshit Parkie, but if you want to keep lying to yourself. Go for it.”

“Shut it, butt munch!” Parker growled at him, looking away from Prestyn’s still hard cock. His own had deflated by now, so Prestyn’s being hard as a rock was confusing. “Wh-why is your dick still hard!”

“I don’t know dude. Hormones, teenager, weird as fuck dude. I don’t control the thing,” Prestyn shrugged. A small smirk crossed his lips a moment later when his soapy palm wrapped around his dick and started to stroke it. Shocking Parker, though he’d seen this before as well. Prestyn worked the length of his dick while turning back around, showing his backside and perky butt to his little brother. Jerking off with a slow moan. “Mmmm, you can get out whenever though… I’m gonna finish this off my way,”

Turning away to focus more on washing than his dick, Parker muttered things under his breath again. Prestyn was a horny brat as he got older, always thinking with his dick. “You shouldn’t jerk off next to your own brother, you know…”

Prestyn snorted. “You are saying that now? We have jerked plenty of times in the same room together dude.”

“W-well yeah but that was together!” Parker shouted quietly.

His quietness attempt didn’t work however, as the one he was trying to keep it secret from was listening in from the now opened doorway. With the brunette girl’s eyes bulged and mouth dropped. Her mind racing from the view of the cute brothers naked and now the reveal that they did that together. “Y-You two… wow...”

Prestyn’s cockiness washed away as he jumped back. Aching hard as the girl stared at his dick. Trying to hide himself behind Parker. “Ra-Raegan! What are you doing in here? We’re naked if you couldn’t tell!”

“I-I can s-s-see that…” Raegan blushed, staring at the naked bodies of both brothers. Eyes memorizing every inch and attempting to save this mental image.

“Why are you in heeeere?” Parker squealed, covering with both hands. Beginning to stiffen up.

“I t-thought I heard someone scream…” Raegan attempted, eyes focusing fully on Parker’s pink body now.

Prestyn crossed his arms while hidden behind Parker’s small body. She wasn’t even trying to stop looking at them at this point, especially Parker. He knew full well that this girl wanted to perv, so with a boost of confidence he took Parker by the wrists and pinned both arms behind his back. “So you didn’t come to see my little brother’s dick?”

Raegan could only stutter nervously as she stared at the revealed part of the golden brown haired boy. A breathtaking view for the crushing brunette girl.

Despite Parker struggling and squirming in his grasp, Prestyn kept a firm hold on Parker. Pressing himself closer to the boy so Parker’s hips pushed out and his cock wiggled at the girl. “Want a closer look?”

The girl nodded, bright red.

With one hand free, Prestyn reached around to flick his brother’s tip. “Come on,”

Gulping nervously, her heart racing, the girl took a few steps closer. Eyes locked on the cock being teased by its owner's older brother. While Prestyn’ cock behind him looked bigger, Parker’s cock was what drew her forward. With numerous thoughts running through her mind about the cute golden blonde boy that went well past her usual dreams. 

With his older brother not allowing him to move, the blushing pink skinned star of This Is Us could only watch his friend's movements. His redness grew as he saw a look of need on her face. A face he normally only saw on his brother Prestyn’s face after a ‘failed date’ that had his brother needing to handle his issue. 

Meanwhile, in her Parker Bates related trance, Reagan knelt down in front of golden haired cutie, with Raegan’s warm breath washing over the length of Parker’s twitching five-inch cock as it swung inches from her face. A face that was now feeling the stream of water from the shower, running down it.

“Prestyn! R-Raegan! Stop looking at it!” Parker thrashed about as her warm breath made his dick twitch. He grit his teeth and tugged at his arms but they were stuck. Allowing Raegan in her trance to part her lips and capture the tip. “A-AHH! Oh god! R-R-Rae!”

“Mmm,” Raegan moaned softly, as his cock came into contact.

She slowly bobbed on Parker's tip, teasing it with her supple lips. Sucking only gently on the boy, making him shake and moan louder the deeper she took him. Her tongue flicked its tip, pleasuring him slowly. The girl had learnt what to do when giving a blowjob from her television older brother Montana Jordan, who had quickly given her and Iain lessons on pleasuring him. Only Parker would struggle comparing to even half the thickness of Montana’s dick, while length wise he was about two inches smaller than the older boy.

“M-mm, waaaait!” Parker gasped, bucking his hips forward. Sliding deeper into Raegan’s mouth as she happily lowered down on his length, taking a good few inches into her mouth. When he pulled back it was right into his own brother. Accidentally grinding against Prestyn. Parker wiggled back closer to her, sliding into the warm mouth again. 

“You taste so good,” She moaned, wrapping her hand around its base. Pumping back and forth on his five-inch dick before she captured his tip again and resumed bobbing quickly on Parker’s tip. Rubbing it with her tongue as she sucked him off. “Mmm, so good Parker!”

“Yeah, Parker, it’s good, isn’t it?” Prestyn smirked as he kept the boy still, not letting him get away as he watched the girl pleasure him.

“Nnnn!!” Parker thrashed more as the girl sucked him off. Pushing back and forth between them, his hips out of control. He was throbbing intensely in her mouth. “F-fuuuck!”

“Watch out, Rae. I think he just might blow!” Prestyn grinned, pushing Parker a little.

“I…” Parker watched in awe as she sucked away, taking him deep into her warm mouth and feeling her tongue try to coil around. “I’m not even cl-close…!”

Raegan was barely listening, focusing her mind on the taste of Parker, taking every inch into her mouth and ensuring her tongue touched every single bit of it. It was easy to swallow the full length of it, deepthroating her sexy young crush. Filling Raegan's mouth with the amazing tasting cock. She could feel him throbbing. Even if Parker wasn’t close, she would have just kept sucking until he was. But she knew full well he was about to flood her throat.

“R-Rae-Raegan!”

“Flood her, dude!” Prestyn encouraged, grinning wildly at his younger brother. He wrapped around and took her head, then shoved Raegan down his length hard.

Trained on a huge cock, Raegan had no issue letting Prestyn fuck her face on Parker’s dick. She moaned around him, taking it all in with ease. But only a few thrusts later and Parker let out a cry before he started to flood her throat with hot Bates cum. Raegan gulped down each rope of cum as it shot, drinking his sweetness with a cute moan. “Mmm…!”

“Damn Parkie, getting a blowie in front of your brother!” Prestyn smirked. “And you told me off for jerking off in the shower with ya!”

“You forced me!” Parker didn’t move even as Prestyn let him go. Raegan was caressing his inner thighs while her lips tenderly cradled his cock. Cleaning him of the hot, sticky mess. The girl loved the feel of the boy’s slimy cum running down her throat. “R-Raegan I’m clean, you can stop licking it! Mmmm!”

Prestyn watched as the reluctant girl pulled off. One hand slowly rubbed his own length, giving himself small squeezes and pumps as a bead of precum drooled out. Quickly washed away by the hot stream. “Damn, still hard? Nice, Parker! But, uh, don’t you need a shower, too, Raegan?”

Raegan blushed as she got what the older boy meant. “Y-Yeah, I guess I do…”

She turned around then moved her hair aside for the boys. Of course, Prestyn had to take the initiative and unzip her one-piece, allowing the younger girl to slip out of it and reveal her naked body to the horny teenage boys. A bubble butt with slender hips. She turned around to reveal a totally smooth pussy and a pair of young perky breasts.

“Damn…” The Bates moaned.

“Like?” Raegan nervously asked, giving both of the brother’s a complete look at her young perky body.

Parker stood frozen as he stared at her, taking in the details of Raegan. Meanwhile, Prestyn walked behind her then guided Raegan into the shower where his arms wrapped around her and began massaging her wet body. Lathering her in the glistening water while his lips came close to her neck. Inches away from kissing Raegan’s bare flesh. But he subverted her expectations by slipping a hand down and stealing the first touch of her pussy. Fingers running softly against the folds, teasing her cleft.

“Pres…” Raegan moaned softly, as the oldest of the brothers teased her smooth clit.

Entranced by her, Parker moved back under the water with them. He reached out and touched the girl, too, softly rubbing her pussy while Prestyn’s fingers were starting to rub her clit with vigor. Making her gasp and squirm hard against him, the subject to their duel assault. Leaving the girl a moaning mess as the water ran over the trio of them, as their fingers worked together on her pussy like a well oiled team.

“O-Oh god, wait!” She cried but their fingers continued on. Rubbing and massaging, one slow and one too fast to handle. Raegan’s body grew hotter the more the brothers did to her. They showed no signs of stopping, nor Prestyn of slowing down.

“Do you want us to stop?” Parker questioned softly, not wanting to go against the girls wishes. The boy paused his movements but remained touching the girl both with his finger and his erect cock which like his brother’s was rubbing against her, due to the closeness.

“T-too quick!” She shouted at Prestyn, who teasingly continued on her clit for a little before moving his fingers away. Instead, the boy pushed them inside her. “Mm! Y-you’re inside me!”

“Like?” Prestyn purred, his fingers pausing inside of her. Letting her feel them without jumping to finger fucking her.

She nodded, so he began to pump slowly in and out of her pussy. They hooked around inside and rubbed her deeper regions, all while Parker was gingerly rubbing her pussy lips. Massaging in her sweet young honey, which in turn made her drip more. Pinned between the brothers moaning for them both.

“Why don’t you play with her tits, bruh?” Prestyn suggested, since the feel of Parker’s fingers occasionally coming into contact with him was getting weird. He wanted to be enjoying Raegan, not feel his baby brother’s fingers.

“B-but she’s-” Parker opened his mouth, about to admit his crush. But seeing Prestyn’s cocky grin, he grunted and pulled away only to slide up to her chest and cup both breasts. Rolling them around in his small palms and brushing the nipples with his thumbs. “Soft…!”

Raegan blushed heavily and made a move she had wanted to do with Parker Bates for a long time, she grabbed her crush and nervously kissed him deeply. The golden blonde boy’s eyes widening a little before he began kissing back.

“So he gets a blowie and a kiss! Wow!” Prestyn giggled at her, feigning jealousy. He moved faster and deeper in the brunette girl, then stretched his fingers apart. Scissoring her open.

“Well he is the sexier Bates…” Raegan teased, before leaning over and giving the older boy his own kiss.

The kiss was chaste and disinteresting beyond the pleasure of the moment. Prestyn was far more interested in scissoring her. “You’re a bad liar… can I fuck your pussy?”

“Maybe I want Parker to… since he is the sexier one!” Raegan teased, grabbing Prestyn’s cock for the first time. Giving it a few strokes, before blushing a little. “D-Damn… you’re b-big…”

Prestyn flashed her a cheeky grin before turning the girl around. He picked her up and felt her respond well by wrapping around his waist, pressing their bodies tightly together. He humped slowly as Parker watched in awe, a flicker of jealousy in his hazel eyes. Prestyn moaned huskily as she moaned sweetly. “Parker, line me up to take her hopefully virgin pussy?”

“W-Why can’t I take her pussy…” Parker blurted out, blushing about talking about his friend that way.

“I asked first? She’s on me? Just line me up and lemme fuck her, dude! You got a blowie!” Prestyn snapped lustfully.

“N-Not touching your dick…” Parker muttered.

Giggling a little at the fighting brothers, Raegan leaned over and kissed Parker once more. Moaning as she felt both of their rock hard cocks throbbing against her. “Pretty please, Parkie?”

“H-He can fuck you if you want, b-but i don’t wanna touch his dick…” Parker blushed, the younger boy not really interested in ever touching Prestyn’s lengthier cock.

“So mean,” she said playfully, but relented and reached down between them before bringing Prestyn’s tip to her hole. “G-go for it… be my first in there!”

“Y-You wouldn’t touch Iain’s cock…” Parker blushed, even if he knew that television siblings were very different to real ones. Since unlike Prestyn, the actor who played his brother on This Is Us had touched him a few times.

Taking no notice of his little brother, Prestyn pushed his cock deeply into the girl. Making her scream into his shoulder as her walls closed around his dick like a vice. Hugging the shaft while it jabbed deeper insider her virgin hole. Prestyn grunted with effort trying to fuck his cock in. She was almost too tight for it. Struggling to get balls deep in Raegan at least meant he could slam her little pussy in his efforts; She was moaning louder with each deep, powerful thrust.

“P-Presty…!” Reagan moaned out loudly.

Parker watched Prestyn hold nothing back as he slammed his hips back and forth. He stammered, since it wasn’t making her wince. Rather moaning almost slutty when Raegan felt the dick hammer her tight tunnel, hitting the right places. “Pr-Prestyn! You’re supposed to go gentle!”

“But, does she want gentle?” Prestyn smirked as he kept up his pace, knowing it was a moan of pleasure as he went deep into her pussy.

The Bates brothers couldn’t get an answer as the two boys were gifted with the sound of Raegan’s moans of pleasure as Prestyn’s cock pounded away inside of her tightness.

“Maybe you should take her ass? Unless you just wanna stand there watchng me fuck her!” Prestyn said as he fucked Raegan. Hammering it with vigor and loud moans that challenged the roaring shower. His hips slapping against Raegan sent large splashes off their bodies.

Parker blushed a little, having been doing just that. The teen’s cock throbbed wildly as he watched his older brother fuck his crush. Blushing meekly, the boy nervously asked: “C-can I, Rae?” 

When she nodded weakly before resting her head on Prestyn, the young boy lined himself up. Thankful his brother paused, allowing him to push his thin five-inch cock into her ass. Moaning deeply when sliding into Raegan’s tight little ass. Piercing it with his dick and gasping at her tightness. 

Raegan’s moans were engulfed by Prestyn, who leaned in and kissed the girl deeply, as him and his younger brother got into a rhythm of fucking her tight holes together. They slowly got it, as Parker slammed in and Prestyn withdrew. Then they switched it up and suddenly her pussy was full of cock, while her ass was empty. Slamming in sync with each other to make sure Raegan was never empty. One of their dicks stayed buried deep at all times, grinding against her pleasure buttons. Prestyn was particularly good at seeking out her G-spot and hammering it with his six-inch dick.

“S-So t-tight…” Parker whined a little, moaning heavily as his cock moved inside of her ass.

“Ungh… fuck yes, bro!” Prestyn panted. He shook his wet hair like a dog, then slammed up deep inside with a husky grunt. It confused Parker as they fell out of sync, with his brother just grinding inside. For some reason it had Raegan moaning even louder.

Then it dawned. “D-d...did you just-”

Prestyn moaned out loud, slamming deep. “N-Not Yetttt… Soooooooo close!”

“Not inside!” The girl demanded of the two.

The Bates brothers whined as they got closer to their orgasms, but they weren’t going to go against their friends wishes. Prestyn continued pounding away until the oldest of the brothers knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from nutting inside of her unless he pulled out. But since Parker couldn’t carry her alone, he grunted.

“P-pull out now, dude! I’m too close!” He said loudly.

“I-I’m not…” Parker grunted back, still fucking his crush’s ass. Pushing deeper inside of her with every thrust.

As her tunnel flexed around both their cocks, Prestyn was nearing his edge. A struggle to hold back a hot, fresh load. “D-dude I can feel your dick through her! Pull out before I cum in Raegan!”

“Y-You pull out!” Parker grunted, getting closer to his own edge.

“I’m holding her up, dork!” His brother snapped, throbbing intensely. He was filling Raegan with endless precum as Parker grinded through her. The younger brother was releasing his own flow of pre-cum, inside of her.

Parker whined but followed his older brother’s demand, easing out of Raegan’s tightness. Much to the frustration of his on his edge cock, who wanted her tight ass around it again. Milking out it’s teenage load. She dropped to her knees between them, whether from exhaustion or a lust for their cum neither could say. But she grabbed both cocks and began to slowly pump them. Rubbing their tips with her thumb.

“C...cum all over me,” She said weakly, lust twinkling in her eyes.

The brother’s could only moan as she worked their cocks, Prestyn being the oldest of the three trying to stop himself from cumming before his little brother. But it was inevitable that he shouted out before shooting thick ropes of spunk on her face. Coating Raegan, who barely had time to look towards it and catch cum on her tongue before Parker too exploded his second load. She had to bring them closer and aim their cum at her face. Getting coated in the Bates’ cream.

“Oh fuck yes! You’re so good, guys… sooo yummy,” she moaned, almost slutty.

The pair of brothers could only moan further from the sight of their friend, covered in their cum.

Then came their father’s voice, making them all want to squeal. “Boys, are you back yet? I’m coming in…” 

All three gulped nervously as they looked at the scene that the brother’s father was about to walk in on. They were screwed, and they knew it.


End file.
